Distractions
by Fattylumpkins
Summary: The Cullen brothers start a band while the girls are away... What will happen in the heat of their stardome! R
1. Ideas

**Kay...starting this story because I just randomly thought of it...and decided I would complete it:P **

**Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters ('cept Edward...snicker snicker) Stephenie owns them!**

* * *

Edwards Point of View: 

I was reclined back across our living room couch, toying mindlessly with a Rubik's cube that I had hoped would pass the time, it didn't. All of the girls had gone on a three week shopping trip (Bella was forced of course) leaving all of us guys here to fend for ourselves.

It has only been two days since they left, and I missed Bella terribly. I needed a distraction, and I needed one quick, before I ran across the country to find Bella. Life here with the guys was utterly boring. I don't mean to say that they are boring people, but, when we don't have anything to do, they are.

I sat up slowly, well, for me anyways, got up off my butt, and went to see what everyone else was doing. I found Emmett watching television, which I found to be quite dull and mind numbing. I asked if he wanted to do something, but my response was, "after this show is over" which meant that it would probably be another hour until I even got another word out of him.

I silently made my way upstairs to Carlisile's office and knocked on the door, almost too quietly for humans to hear. His reply for me to come in was equally silent. I opened the door slowly to see him sitting at his desk, reviewing something for the hospital is what it probably what it was, by the sound of his thoughts. He set down his paper work and looked yup at me. "Hello Edward, can I help you with something?"

"Oh, I see you are working" I motioned my head to wards the pile reports and other papers, "I can ask you later." I smiled and left the room quietly as not to disturb him further, and set out to find Jasper. I found him, of course, in the library. He was sitting over in the far corner, reading 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea for the fortieth time. I sighed and sat down by him.

He sensed my distress and boredom quickly, and set his book down on the little stand between the two chairs. "What's wrong," he asked.

"I need a distraction, something to do." I replied, defeated. The others had been listening, because within seconds they were before me, waiting to see what I had in mind.

Before I got to saying anything, Carlisile spoke up, "Boy's I don't care what you do, but if you end up in prison _again_," We all looked to Emmett, who was smiling a little too innocently," I am not paying bail, and neither is anyone else in this family. Understood?"

"Yes Carlisile," we all replied in unison, Emmett saddened by this because now he couldn't use his well thought out plan of stealing from the FBI, which Jasper and I would never have agreed on anyways. Carlisile nodded once, acknowledging our promises, and then left the room, leaving us to discuss what we were going to do without our wives and fiancees for two and a half weeks.

"So, any ideas?" I asked them, not having any of my own. I was immediately bombed with thoughts of different things we could do, some were okay, some disturbing (from Emmett) and some I can't even say what they were, but none of them were good enough. It had to be something that would keep us face paced vampires occupied for a long time.

Suddenly, Emmett's one track mind was caught of guard and all of his planning ideas were replaced with a song, which he starting singing, Jasper joining in soon after with some harmony. I knew the song right away, it was The Last Fight by Velvet Revolver, and began adding different harmony along with them. Then, the perfect idea hit me. "I've got it." I exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's hear it then," it was Jasper this time.

"We're going to..." I stopped for dramatic effect, and for the enjoyment of watching Emmett almost jump out of his pants in anticipation, I started again. "We're going to...start...a band" I had put my idea, and now waited for the approval of my brothers.

Jasper smiled, liking the idea, Emmett must have liked it to, for he squealed like a little girl, and jumped up, hugging me. When he realized what he was doing he dropped his hands, relaxed his face and much as he could, and said, very nonchalantly, "That's...cool." This was going to be great having a band.

We sat at our kitchen table, generally used for a prop, and shot out ideas for the name. We all decided on keeping our real names, but we couldn't decided on one for the band itself. Jasper was first, "How about...The Cullens."

"No," I said, "It's too plain. How about...," I sighed," I don't' know."

We turned to Emmett, who was bouncing up and down in his chair, looking like child who was in dire need of a restroom. "Yes Emmett," I said, waiting to hear his ridiculous idea for a name.

"How about The Kooks!"

"I like it," Jasper spoke up," It's fun and crazy, but uniformed and cool at the same time."

"It almost sounds like some British thing," I added, and then thought of something else, "How about we have accents? We could be British, it fits the name!" I looked at my brothers, waiting for their replies.

"When do we start?" Jasper was the first to ask.

"How about now," Emmett said, almost too excited.

We headed down to our basement, where i had a key board, Emmett had his drums (yes, he plays the drums) and Jasper had his guitar. We decided that Jasper would be the lead singer because he had lived in England for a while, and has a fluent accent, and not even a native British person can tell the difference, and, it's easier for a lead singer to play guitar.

I sat down, and began playing a tune, Emmett and Jasper quickly coming in and adding to the sound. It was great, now all we needed was words, that shouldn't take to long.

* * *

**So, how do ya all like the first chapter?! At first I didn't think I would get too much written for it, but I think I did pretty good! Oh, and the two bands used, Velvet Revolver, and The Kooks, are two real groups (for all of you that didn't know!)**

**Writing more all the time...**

**Fattylumpkins 3**


	2. War

**I hope you all are ready for the next chapter, because here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers lovely characters (though Edward is mine, not Amanda's) **

* * *

There I stood, backstage of a small night club right outside of Forks. I finished buttoning up my white shirt and concentraded on blocking out all of the thoughts going through the peoples heads

Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins (or it would if I was alive) as we prepared to go onstage for our first preformance infront of anyone other than Carlisile. "Lady's and gentlemen," the owner spoke into the microphone, making a sharp squeal at first, "We would like to give a warm welcome to a hot new band, The Kooks!" Some people in the audiance clapped for us, but mainly it was silent, everyone waiting to see if we were good enough to deserve an applause.

We stepped onstage, all of us going to our instruments, that's when people really started to take in our unnaturally beautiful looks.

"I wonder if they are any good," someone whispered.

"I don't know, but they are sure something to look at," another woman said. Jasper and Emmett had heard it too, and we all were on the verge of laughing, which calmed us down immensly. Jasper walked up to the microphone, guitar slung over his shoulders by the strap.

"Ello everybody!" _Wow, that accent is hott!! _I heard some comments like these go through my head, "I would like to thank you all for lettin' us play 'ere tonight. Our first song tonight is gonna be the first song we ever wrote together," Jaspered said in a thick British accent, "It's named after our drummer," he motioned to me, I waved my hand once in the air and smiled, "for he was the first one to come up with it. So 'ere it is! Eddie's Gun!" He counted off our beat and we began.

_"Did you see the way she looked at me? __Honey bee got two lies and she's got me._

_I tried to love her back and then I shrunk back into my wrap, and in the barrel of my gun, I hope I'm not the only one._

_Yes I see the way she looked at me. Oh she's got an eye for an awkward guy like me._

_I tried to love her back and then I shrunk back into my wrap, and in the barrel of my gun, I hope I'm not the only one. And in the barrel of my gun, I hope I'm not the only one_..." We continued with our song, and when we were done, an enourmous applause errupted from the crowd.

We sang a few more songs, consisting of She Moves In Her Own Way, which I sang, Sofa Song, and Ooh La. When we finished, hearing the thoughts of the people, I knew this was a great idea. We waved, and thanked everyone again, then walked off stage.

Emmett slapped me on the back, "Nice job man!"

"You too, hey, where's Jazz?" We looked around, then, saw a huge group of girls, and in the middle of them all, we saw Jasper's blond hair. He jumped up and caught our glances, giving us a pleading look, as to say 'save me'. Emmett and I began laughing, but our booming laughs brought attention to us.

"IT"S EDWARD!! I LOVE YOU!!" One girl shreiked, hurting my over sensative ears.

"AND EMMETT!" another added. "LET'S GET THEM!" Suddenly we were being mobbed by a bunch of wemon, we tried to get away, but they grabbed onto the back of our shirts, hanging on with all of their might. I heard a slight rip, then another, Emmett had heard it too, I glanced at him, knowing what was bound to happen if we tried to pull anymore. The girls obviously had heard the ripping too though, and even though we didn't move, they all pulled, until our shirts ripped** (A/N haha**!!) and we had thirty or so girls oogling at our well developed muscles, Jasper couldn't contain his laughter, and was rolling around on the floor by the time they got to him.

Emmett and I only watched as he met the same fate as us. Then realized that this was our chance to get away. We ran out of the room at vampire speed, and out to my silver volvo, jumping in and racing home.

We burst through the front door, laughing like maniacs, until my cell phone rang in my pocket, I grabbed and looked at the name. Alice, of course she would have seen us..

I fipped it open, "Hello."

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVW HIM THERE?!?!? GO GET HIM NOW!" The phone was a foot and a half away from my ear and I could still hear her perfectly, Emmett was about to say something, but I shushed him with a finger.

"Alice, could you please explain what you are talking about?" I asked, even though I knew fully what she was talking about.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Ouch, she used my full name, "You know exactly what I am talking about! Get my Jazzy right NOW!"

"Sister of mine, you are being absolutely absurd, Jasper is here with us." I said very matter of fact.

"Oh really," you could tell she didn't believe us, I was trying as hard as I could not to laugh, as was Emmett, "then let me talk to him."

"You can't" I said a little to quickly.

"Why not." she said in a mocking tone, "Because he's not there?"

Emmett grabbed the phone from my hands, "No, because he's going...to the bathroom!!" We both burst out at the impossibility of his explination. We heard a soft giggle over the phone, knowing Alice, amidst her anger, had still found Emmett's idiocy funny. But she stopped laughing abruptly.

"BRING HIM BACK!" then she hung up. We were rolling on the floor now, Carlisile had come down to see what was the cause of our outburst.

He noticed Jasper was missing, "Where's your brother?" Emmett and I stopped laughing and in a very serious tone Emmett said to him, "He had to go to the bathroom."

Carlisiles face twisted with confusion, and then started laughing, we joined. _We're not going to get him, are we?_ Emmett's voice came into my head. I turned to him "Never."

We were sitting on the couch when Jasper did come in, he was shirtless, missing a shoe, his hair was an utter mess, and he had lipstick all over him. He took one glance at us, chatting away happily, and glared. He sent waves of lust to wards us, trying to get back at us for what we had done. I closed my eyes and tried to resit the heavy emotion he was sending. Realizing that we were fighting back, he made it stronger, I stuck my hands in fist's and clenched them to my sides.

I opened my eyes to see Emmett really, really close to my face, only about two inches, if that even. I could tell by his thoughts that this was a hard struggle for him. His hand suddenly was on my leg. Oh no, he did NOT just try to make a move on me. I smacked him in the face, which made a loud cracking sound, almost like a tree falling down. Jasper just laughed, obviously pleased with himself. His momentary pleasure weakend the hold he had, and Emmett and I flung ourselves at him.

We were all rolling around on the floor when Carlisile came down again, "Booys." He said in a fatherly tone, we stopped immediately and sat up strainght. Before he could say another word, we had all run off to our showers, turning them on quickly and hopping in.

This meant war.

* * *

**I surely hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a good time writing it! I don't know if Emmett and Edward will turn on each other or not, but we will see! If you have any ideas for some of the pranks they can do..TELL ME!**

**Fattylumkins**


	3. Revenge

**Disclaimer: **

**Random person: do you really own twilight?**

**Me: Ye-gets smacked on head no**

**Just warning everyone, this chapter changes point's of view many times.**

* * *

Emmett and I crept up the stairs, to Jasper's room, we had pink spray paint cans, and we were going to get him good. We prepared by getting rid of all emotion, so he wouldn't detect us right away, then tip toed up, not making a shound. We were right infront of his door, when Emmett, being the bubblinh idiot he is, began laughing, blowing our cover. Jasper can out, the prank was ruined.

I groaned and smacked Emmett," It's all your fault, the treaty is OVER!" I stormed into my room and slamed the door, grumbling incoherently. I sat down on my couch, trying to think of something to do. I really missed my sweet Isabella, and decided to indulge myself, so I ran to her house, up through her window, and into her room, letting the full smell of her hit me.

I walked slowly to her bed and laid down, sighing contently, planning on staying here for another few hours.

* * *

Apparently I had broken our "treaty" and now we were all on our own. I really wanted to get Jasper back, but, I had other plans for this can of pink spray paint, all I had to do was wait for Edward to leave. And, just my luck, he did. He was going to mope around at Bella's house, which meant he wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. 

After I watched him run away, to the extent that I could not see him, I climbed out of my window, and jumped. I could have used the door, but that's no fun now, is it.

To make sure Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, I began singing one of our songs in it, hoping he didn't get suspicious, he didn't. I rolled across the lawn, hiding behind tree's, pretending like I was a spy (for no apparent reason of course!) I was lucky, for Edward did not take his volvo. It just sat there unprotected, and I approached it, bottle of spray paint in hand.

I shook the can before removing the cap I began spraying things on it, including; smiley faces, my name, on the top I made a "portrait" of him, and on the side wrote 100 year old virgin, just to top it off. I hopped off the top of his car, clapping my hands together, as if dusting them off, then I went to my truck, because, to finish this off, I would need a few things.

* * *

Even though my enourmous brother was an idiot, I had to admit, that he could pull an interesting prank. He was on his way to the store, to buy who know's what to finish Edwards car. 

I found the whole thing strangely entertaining, watching him prace around, appling paint to my other brothers car, but I was also scared for Emmett. Other than Bella, this car was Edwards favorite thing, and even though the paint was washable, he would probably be too angered to consider that fact.

* * *

I had a wonderful time at Bella's house, it was refreshing to at least smell her again. I ran home with an extra pep in my step, that is, until I saw my baby. I walked (well ran) up the driveway, only to see my car covered in the same pink spray paint we were going to use on Jasper. I was infuriated, but I still wanted to make sure it wasn't hurt before I went to murder Emmett.

As I came closer to my car I realized there was stuff on the inside as well. I opened the drivers side door, and bird seed came tumbling out, he had filled the front two parts of my car, up to the seats, with bird seed. There was toothpaste covering my seat's, and in the back, shaving cream.

"EMMETT!" I roared.

He bounded down the front steps, landing right infront of me with a cheerful, "Yes," I would end that cheerfulness sooner than the thought.

I tried to calm myself, "What..did...you...do?"

"Styled you car for you my brother," he exclaimed sarchastically, and then ran off. I sighed, knowing that chasing him would do nothing, and I walked slowly to my room, planning my revenge.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I already have in mind what Edward is going to do to Emmett, but if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Oh, and they will have another concert in the next chapter as well.**

**I love to hear from you all.**

**Fattylumkins**


	4. CD's

**Time for the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

* * *

I sighed and sat down at my piano. My fingers grazed the perfectly white keys, content with the now melodic sound coming out of it. Not long ago, during our "war", my idiotic brother (Emmett of course) messed with the inside of it. I was furious to say the least, and he is still colorful from what I did for revenge. 

Our little spiel of pranks had ended about a week ago and we continued normally (if possible) with our concerts. Well, putting aside the fact that Emmett was still trying to rid himself of the blue skin he had acquired. He was our big, frightening smurf.

The concerts were going well, we had even more fans, even though most were women...And we had gotten better at escaping the crazed fans at the end of concerts. No one has any clue as to how we just "disappear". It was fairly comical, seeing their faces as we raced off at vampire speed, leaving them alone and confused back stage. Generally, they just left, but one night we had a girl who found it as an opportunity, and took Jaspers car keys which he had accidentally left behind. It was annoying that we couldn't get home right away, but funny watching him coax the girl to give back our keys.

It was about five in the morning, and I couldn't wait any longer, I took a long shower, got ready and paced the living room floor until seven thirty when I called my brothers down. Today was the day we were going to record our first CD. We hopped in my new black jaguar, which I loved even more than the Volvo (shocking, I know!) I sped at top speed to the recording studio, which left us with about a half an hour of time to spare.

We stepped into the nicely furnished waiting room, and went to speak with the woman at front. As I was giving her our names, to check us in, I couldn't help but notice her thoughts. _Good looking bunch, _she looked around me, eying Emmett and Jasper, _Pete's really gonna like these guys..._ She laughed in her mind, which happened to be quite frightening, but I didn't know what she meant by he was really going to like us.

I blew off the comment and waited, sitting down. I tapped my foot impatiently, thinking of my beautiful Bella, her soft brunette hair, her large, thoughtful brown eyes, her quiet voice, and every other magnificent thing about her. I missed her terribly.._Oooh yummy, I'm going to like working with these cuties.._ My thoughts were interrupted by a high, almost whiny guys voice. I opened my eyes, and saw a guy in bright pink clothes, his hair was filed with gel, and he had some overly strong, funny smelling cologne on.

He smiled at us, a little big for my liking. _Wow...major lust coming our way...from him._ Jasper told me and nodded his head towards Pete or whatever his name is. "Hi, I'm Pete." He said in a squeaky voice, sticking out a sweaky palm for us to shake. I ignored it, which should had offended him, but didn't.

The guy..Pete..lead us into a small room, packed with expensive-looking recording equiptment. "You guys can go in there," I pointed to another room behind the large glass window, "practice, and give me a thumbs up when your ready to begin."

We followed his instructions and were done in no time, no thanks to his annoying thoughts..and actions. The job was done though, and that was what mattered. All we had to do now was wait for that funny looking Pete to edit everything and put it on the CD's.

We left the studio, and then headed to the design shop to make our covers and such. We ended up making a simple, black ad white cover with a picture of us on the front. It had Inside In/ Inside Out, our CD name, in red on the front and just a list of songs on the back, it was perfect. We even got a discount because apparently, this guys two twin teenage daughters "loved" us and we agreed to stop by their birthday party for him. It was in two days, and all we had to do was remember to show up.

Content with our work, we decided to just go home and relax. We purchased a couple movies, went home, and settled down in our chairs. Watching television untill all of our movies were done, which happended to be at three in the morning. We then all went our own way, occuping ourselves untill the next morning.

* * *

**There it is!! Hope you all liked it! I was thinking about making the next chapter from Bella's point of view...even though she's not in the band...it's almost time for the girls to come home, and they've obviously heard about The Kooks by now. Tell me what you think about that idea! I'll write soon!!**

**Fattylumpkins **


	5. Beach

**Well here's the next chapter from Bella's point of view!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own twilight! Yes I- get's smacked on the head not...**

* * *

I sighed and plopped down on comfy hotel bed. It had already been two and a half weeks without Edward, and I don't think I could stand another one. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I had been shopping everyday so far, and it was completely exhausting! Fortunately for me, today we were just going to the beach (it is going to be a cloudy, yet warm, day), and tomorrow the spa. I really despised the whole shopping trip thing because they always spent way to much money on me, and I had no say in about anything! 

I began daydreaming about Edward, when Alice flipped on the television. It was weird, they always had to have it on when they got ready in the morning. I, of course, had gone the easy way and was already dressed for today, but they hadn't even began. I looked at the T.V. where the reporter was talking about a new band, The Kooks, that was the name of Edwards new band! On hearing the name my hears perked up. I sat up abruptly, regretting it immediately because of the sudden headache I got from all of the blood rushing to my head. I groaned and waited for the pain to subside. When it finally did I turned my attention back to the television.

The reporter was still blabbing some random crap about the fans, which I really didn't care about. Then, I saw him, my personal god. He was standing coolly up against the wall, his brothers around him. The reporter went over to them, actually, directly to my Edward.

"So, Edward, I hear that you started this group. Is that true?" She stuck the microphone right in his face.

"Well, we all came up with the idea, I could never take the credit." I screamed even before he could finish the sentence. I knew they had a band, but I had never heard them sing, or talk! They had British accents..BRITISH ACCENTS!! I always faltered at Edwards voice, but with an accent...wow.

I came out of my little day dream and then payed attention to the rest of the show. At the end they, the guys, played one of their songs, the one Edward sang. "This is to Bella, my love." He spoke into the microphone before the song began. I listened intently to the music, and by the time they were done I was bawling.

Alice walked out of the bathroom. She looked at me, puzzled, "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"N-no Alice," I sniffled, wiping my eyes with my arms, "I'm fine."

She looked at me concerned, "You sure." I nodded my head, she looked doubtfully at me, "Then why are you crying?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for my reply.

I pointed at the TV, as if accusing it, "He..song...me." I sobbed incoherently.

"Huh?"

I tried for something that actually made sense this time, "The song...Edward sang," I pointed at myself, "for me...it's so-so beautiful! I m-miss Edward." I bawled his name out. Alice looked at me funny, then started cracking up. Rosalie and Esme had obviously been listening, because Rose joined Alice, and Esme pulled me into a big, motherly hug that was much needed.

"Okay," Alice spoke up, "You can not go to the beach looking like that. Now come on." She picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, against my will, and did my hair, make up, and made me change into a new, green bikini swimsuit with a short white skirt as a "cover up". I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw...I looked good. Really good..If you didn't know better you would think I was a vampire.

We stepped out of the car onto the warmed sand. Alice and Rosalie started laughing, as though there was some secret joke going on between them, but I knew it was just to get attention. It worked, in the matter of seconds, all guys were ogling and girls were glaring enviously. I knew exactly how they felt, but you get used to it...being around them all the time.

I stumbled through the door, laughing hard. Today had been great. Once I got over the whole self conscious part of the day, we had a great time! I was exhausted and ran to the shower, to rid myself of the salt water still left on my skin and in my hair.

After a long, soothing shower, I curled up in bed, pillows positioned in a way that reminded me of...him. I sighed, wishing it was actually him there and not just a pile of pillows, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I think the next one will contain both Edward and Bella's point of views..on none other than the teenage birthday party :P**


	6. Phone Calls

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter!! I've been pretty busy, but now I'm here, and the chapters done..so..on whi the show!! P.S: Bella's gonna call Edward this chapter...durring the party..hahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... But once I take over the world...**

* * *

I groaned and rolled over in bed, streaching my arms and legs as far as they could go. I slowly opended my eyes to see my pixie like friend staring right at me, only inches from my face. 

"Ahh!" I yelled, rolling back over, planning on going back to sleep. I happed to roll a little far though, and fell off my bed completely with a loud thud. I groanded, rubbing my now sore butt.

Alice was standing beside me in a heart beat. Sticking her pale hand out to help me up. I scowled as I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up with complete ease.

She laughed before she spoke, "Lighten up sleeping beauty. Oh, and plans have changed for today." She had an evil grin on her fae, which made my stomach turn.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I gulped.

"Well...there is this all day sale," she said the sentance slowly, pronouncing each word perfectly clear, letting the hidden meeting sink in before she actually said it, "aaaaand...we're going shopping all day!" She squealed with delight and then laughed at my horrer filled expression. "Bella, close your mouth, and come on, you can't go shopping looking like _that."_

We "played" Barbie doll for an hour and a half, Alice and Rosalie dressing me in the new clothes and make up I had aquired. Once they were done, with me looking amazing, again. We headed to the mall.

Six hours of shopping, and we finally were stopping. "Feeding time for the human!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down so fast she was practically a blur. **(Try imaganing that :P)**

I shushed her, "Alice, stop, people are starting to stare." And they were, many people's heads were turned this way, as if looking at us could confirm what she had said...or what she was doing for that matter. She slowed her jumping down to a more human speed, and then hopped to wards the food court. I blushed a deep red as a followed her, not jumping..of course. Rosalie had found the whole thing entertaining, and just laughed at her miniature size sister.

I sat at the small, circular table as Alice shoved a giant tray of food infront of me. I just stared at it, wondering why she got so much. "Eat," she commanded.

"But, why so much?" I asked.

"I didn't know what you wanted..." she stopped, off in one of her visions, "Oh! but now I do!!" Of course she would.. I sighed and grabbed a piece of cheese pizza and shoved it into my mouth, washing it down with a sip of coke.

The giant tray of food and cheese pizza reminded me of something...my first day at school, knowing Edwards "secret". I sighed, Edward. I missed him so much. I began day dreaming when I felt a slight breeze infront of my face. I looked at Alice who had been waving her hand infront of me for who know's how long..

"She's alive!" She said, a little too loudly for my liking, making me blush. "Just call him already."

"Huh?"

"Edward..I know that's who you were thinking of, call him instead of oogling at mind images, okay." If possible, I blushed even harder and pulled out my cell phone. I excused myself from the table and walked to a corner, not too far away though, just to get a little privacy.

I slid open the brand new black sidekick phone that Alice had gotten me, with out my knowing...She already had all of the contacts I would need put into it, so all I had to do was look up his name and press call.

I tapped my foot impatently, counting the rings until I finally got an answer, " 'Ello," came a heavily accented voice. Maybe Alice had the wrong number..."Who is this?" Came the sharp, yet some how familiar voice.

"Umm..Hi, I'm B-" I was cut off by a happy sigh and then the person spoke up agian.

"Bella," It was the same voice, minus the accent.

"Edward!" I sighed contenedly.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so-"he was interrupted by a loud squeal, claiming to have 'found him', "Quite," he demanded, "I'll be back soon!" He said forcefully in his accent.

"Well," came the voice, which I found out belonged to a female, "Why don't you just hang up that phone, and come with me." She said in what she thought was an atractive voice.

"Get," Edward practically growled at the girl.

"Okay, but when you done, just find me." She purred seductively. A few seconds later I heard the door close.

All I did was stand there, speechless for a minute, until I found my voice. "What...wh-who was that?"

"Her name is Chelsey, don't worry, she's just a fan..." He said reasurringly.

"Wh-where are you?"

He sighed, "At a birthday party."

"For...with who?"

"It's for two seventeen year old twins. That was one of them you heard...Their friends are here as well, which is the cause of all the noise..." he said defetedly.

Wait...a birthday party...with all girls...Could he be leaving me? He said all the girls were around seventeen, which was exactly his age in human years, and who knew...they could be vampires as well. I always knew I wasn't good enough..but I never expected him to leave me now...while I was still on my trip..

After my silence he tried to speak up. "Bella," he said softly. Crap! He was leaving me!

I spoke up before he could finish, "I-I have to...to go." I studdered, trying to to burst out crying.

"No, Bella, your taking this all wrong...don't-" I hung up the phone befoer he could finish the sentance.

"Okay Bella," I said to myself, "Pull yourself together. Walk back over there, and ask to go home, but don't act like anythings wrong...ready..go." I took a deep breath and headed back to the table. Alice was on her cell phone, talking swiftly.

"Yeah.." she mumbled, "okay..uh huh..sure...okay, she wont know a thing." She slapped her phone shut and turned to me, smiling hugely until she saw my sorrowful expression. "Is it time to go home?" She asked softly, I nodded.

We walked through the hotel door, and I ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower immediately, not being able to hold in the tears any longer. I sat in the shower, still in my clothes, letting the hot water seep down, soaking my clothes. I had only began crying when I heard a knock on the door. "Wh-what?" I said as cooly as I could.

"It's Alice."

"C-c-come in." I sobbed again as she walked in the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her. I expected her to just get something from off the counter but instead she opened up the shower curtain, and joined me on the floor, in clothes as well. She pulled me into a hug, and rubbed my back comfortingly while I sobbed in her arms. Neither of us said anything the whole time, but about an hour later she decided it was time to get out. I only nodded as she picked me up off the floor.

She set me down on the baathroom floor, motioning for me to stay as she ran out of the room, and was back in seconds with my pj's. She set me on my feet, and before I even knew what was happening she had me out of the wet clothing and into my pj's. On any normal occasion I would have blushed at the fact that she changed me, but I was too warn out from crying and just went into the bedroom.

I laid there in bed, thinking about Edward. I tried to sleep, but it didn't work. Until finally, I couldn't keep my eyes awake any longer. I practically passed out, and even though I was devistated, for some reason, I felt good. It was like he was there, his cold arms wraped around me all night.

* * *

**Okay...well, that was kind of a serious chapter, but it will get better. I promise!! The next chapter will have a ton of fluff in it..or at least it think it will...so be prepared :P**

**Writing all the time,**

**Fattylumpkins**


	7. Roses

**Kay...here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..but still wishing...**

* * *

I hoped in my car and sped down the road as fast as it would allow me. I was on a secluded road where I could speed as much as I want to, and I was famous anyways..who would care? I watched as the speedomitor passed 135, still edging up. 

I didn't care if it would ware out my car, I need to get to Bella. The things she got in that silly little mind of hers sometimes! Talking on the phone earlier, she got the idea that I was leaving her...Like I could ever, or would ever want to leave someone like her! She was amazing, and I needed to prove it to her.

After she had hung up on me, I called Alice to tell her my plan, and also told her not to say anything to Bella. She was they type who loved that kind of romantic stuff, and agreed completely. She also decided she wanted to help, and said that they were going to switch hotels, so Bella would have her own room, which was perfect for me. But for now, I was going to stay with her in their hotel room. Alice had told me she would leave a red paper in their window, and it would be open as well, so all I had to do was come in.

I pulled up to the enormous hotel, and immediately saw the red paper. I swifly ran up the side of the wall, into the room, and was greeted by Alice almost immediately. She shushed me, and pointed to a sleeping Bella.

"I have a plan," she whispered excitedly, running through it in her head, knowing I would be listening. After she explained her brilliant idea, she handed me a piece of paper with all of the places I would need to go, and the name of the next hotel. I muttered a quiet thanks, and then went over to my sweet Bella. She was fast asleep, so I slowly crawled up next to her, put my arms around her and held her tight throughout the night.

Just before four o'clock in the morning, I slipped out of bed, and ran out...beginning to make my apology.

* * *

I woke up, rubbing my eyes groggliy, looking around before I got up, just incase Alice was waiting for me again. She wasn't. I was feeling pretty good this morning, I had slept great last night, but then I remembered yesterday, and was heart broken once again. 

"Bella, your up!" Alice came over to me, giving me a hug and a change of clothes. "Hurry up and get ready, I already have your stuff packed."

"Wh-where are we going?" I said sleepily, our trip wasn't over already...was it? I sure hoped not, I wasn't ready to go home and face Edward just yet.

"To a different hotel, this mall is getting boring," Of course, "So come on! We have quite a drive ahead of us and we need to be checked in by ten."

"Kay.." I said, walking slowly to the bathroom to change.

Half an hour later and we were in the car driving to the next place. It was about a two hour drive, for a human. But of course I was riding with three speed loving vampires and the ride was only about fourty five minutes instead. It was eleven when we reached the hotel.

The place was huge, three times bigger than the other one, and that one was huge! The walls of this one were practiacally all glass, it was amazing.

We walked in, checking in quickly, declining about six people who offered to carry our bags. "Hey, Bella, our rooms are on the top floor, is that okay?" Rosalie said sweetly, probably knowing my situation. Through out this whole trip, Rose and I had become more and more like sisters, for which I was glad.

"Yeah, that's perfect," I replied simply. She nodded and went to catch an elevator. We rode all the way to the top, stopping first at Esme's room, then Alice and Rosalies. While they put their stuff away I saw Alice pull out her phone and text message someone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked curiously.

"Just Jazzy," she replied mischeviously, but I blew it off. "Well, I'm gonna stay in here. You go to your room and get ready."

"Kay." I started walking to the door.

"Oh wait," Alice stopped me, "I almost forgot, your key." She handed me the small plastic card and then ushered me out of the door along with all my belongings.

I slowly made my way to my room, reading the room numbers as they passed. I finally found it, sticking in the card I opened the door, pulling in my suitcase and setting it down and shutting the door before actually looking around the room, in which I dropped my bag at the sight.

The entire floor was filled with rose petals, including the bed, and on the dressers were large bouquets of red roses. I gasped as I realized that in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the petals, was letter, and on top of it was a small black box. I went over slowly, holding my breath as I opened the box. My mouth dropped open when I saw the beautifully cut dimond ring, I set the box down tenderly. I then moved to the letter, which had three words in a very elegant script, 'I love you.'

I sighed and sat on the bed. "I really do." I gasped at hearing his voice, and saw him come out of the bathroom. He walked gracefully over to the bed and sat beside me. "You know that right?" He asked, releasing the full power of his eyes onto me.

"I-I...ugh..wow." I sighed, half angered at myself for not being able to speak a coherent sentance, but not caring too much since I was practically mush by now.

He leaned in close, "Bella," his sweet breath fanned across my face, "You silly girl, how can I make you understand? I have always loved you. I swear." He spoke softly, I could hear the honesty in his voice.

"B-but...you..."

"Shhh.."he shushed me, sticking a cool finger over his mouth. I broke away from his gaze and looked down at my legs. I felt his cool finger under my chin, as he lifted my head up. I shivered under his touch, "Please," he practically whispered, "It's been too long without your face, don't hide from me." I nodded only nodded my head, not able to find my voice. "I love you so much, and so you always remeber," he pulled out box, and was about to put the ring on my finger when I pulled away.

Confusion was deeply written on his beautiful face, "Do..you not...love me?" He asked, hurt.

How could he think that? "Yes bu-" I was cut of by his lips on mine, kissing me feircly, yet soft at the same time. It was filled with passion, love, and when he finally pulled away, I still had troubles breathing. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and let go of my hand, when did he pick it up? I looked down to see the ring on my finger.

"That's all you needed to say," he said softly before pulling me into another kiss, softer this time, but still enough to make me forget everything. Reunion was sweet.

* * *

She loved it, and I was sure she believed me now. She always had it wrong, thinking she was never good enough, and I honestly didn't get it. She was an angle, and I was lucky to have her.

We spent the rest of the day in each others arms, our boundaries were never crossed for we were not planning on doing anything like that until after the wedding, which I could barely wait for. At the end of the day, I had to say good bye.

"But, you just got here," she whispered softly, almost making me forget why I had to go.

I chuckled softly, "I know, but I have to go. This is a "girls trip" and as much as I would love to stay, Alice will not stop pestering me." She stuck out her full bottom lip, it was adorable when she was pouting. "Besides, I have more concerts. I'm sorry." I leaned in one more time, kissing her softly, before leaving.

* * *

**Well there it is!!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well! I hope to get a new one in soon, and if you have any ideas tell me!!**

**Fattylumpkins out.**


	8. Tricks

**Thanks for all the review on the last chapter!! I love you all! This chapter is from someone else's point of view (personal audiance "le gasp") I know right?!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of steph's amazing characters...**

* * *

I was bored of shopping by now, and was ready to play a joke on someone. Yes, me...not wanting to shop..crazy but true! I paced my room, back and forth, back and forth..until I thought of something. I jumped up in the air with a happy "I've got it!" 

"Got what," Rose asked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel on her head.

"An idea."

"Well, I got that much. I meant what _kind_ of idea?" she said very matter of factly.

"Okay, so I'm getting bored, and I wanna play a prank on someone..."

"Who?"

"The boys."

"Mhm, sounds interesting. I'm in" she said excitedly.

"Great!! I already saw Bella joining us, so let's go get her!" We ran over to her room, knocking on the door. We heard a loud thump, a groan, and a few seconds later Bella opened the door. I laughed at the sight of her.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Y-your hair." I said giggling ferociously, pointing at the giant haystack she had on her head. Rose was even queitly laughing beside me.

Bella turned and looked in the mirror, blushing like crazy. "I just woke up," she said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we see that." Rose exclaimed, making her turn an even darker shade of red.

"Well..do you need something?" she asked, trying to get the conversation off herself.

"Yup, pack your things, we're going home."

She looked at me incrediously, "No, seriously, what do you need?"

"Seriously. We decided it would be more fun to play a little trick on the boys." Rose said, smiling evily.

"Umm..okay, can you explain."

"Sure, if you let us in." She stepped out of the way, ushering us in the room with her hand. I sat down on the bed and began to explain our plan to pretty much make the guys our slaves. Everyone really enjoyed the idea, and so we decided to dress up as fans, putting on human hair wigs, just so they wouldn't recognize us.

We pulled up into a huge parking lot, filled completely. This was it. The whole way home we told Bella that she couldn't give in to Edwards begging once we became "mad" at them, and that she had to be strong. She answered us, and entertained, by singing the song "I'm A Survivor." We hopped out of the car and walked to the front of the theater, me locking the doors of my car behind me.

When we walked in the concert it was absolute maddness! There were girls everywhere. Then they guys came out and the screaming began, I almost covered my ears at the noise, but I forced myself not too, and joined in on the jumping and screaming. Bella and Rosalie quickly followed suit. We did this the whole concert, staying far enough back that they couldn't catch our scents.

Towards the end of the concert we quietly exited and went around the back of the building, where we all took off our wigs and then went to the back door, planning on getting backstage. We were met by some heavy built guards, which, with a little pursuading from Rose, let us go backstage and wait for the guys. We stayed a ways away from the stage, so they still wouldn't smell us, and half-hid behind a curtain, waiting for them to finish.

"Good night everybody!" we heard Jasper yell to the crowd, and then they exited the stage, giving each other hi-fives. That's when the fans came. The boys were surrounded by a large crowd of women, all wanting a piece of the British rockstars. They tried to at least half way appease them by posing for pictures, showing their muscles and what not. Some of the girls even felt their highly developed muscles, shocked at how strong the guys were.

Now was our time to enter. All of us, putting aside Bella, put hurt filled thoughts into our heads such as "how could they" or "what are they doing?!" and more, and we felt as hurt as possible. The boys immediately pick out our thoughts, and their heads snapped to wards us. All of the other girls following suit, staring at us enviously.

"O-okay, that's enough." Edward said to the girls, making them leave. Then turning back to us, well Bella anyways, looking directly into her eyes. I hopped Bella was strong enough. "Bella, I'm sorry, I was just appeasing fans, I promise."

Bella seemed to falter for a second, but regained herself so quickly that I barely caught it. "How could you." she spat.

"I-I'm sorry." Edward looked confused that his usual technique didn't work. He went closer to her, moving in to kiss her. Right before he did though, she duck her head and moved out of the way, shocking all of us. Go Bella! I never knew she could be so strong!

I tore my attention from Edward and Bella to see Rose doing the same to Emmett, and Jasper coming to me to apologise. After a couple of minutes of complaining, us girls left three stunned men behind. Once we were in the car and driving home we began laughing.

"That was great!" Rose said, clapping my hand. "Bella, you were amazing!"

"Thanks." She blushed, looking down at the floor of the car. I sighed happily, phase one was done. Step to, ignore them.

* * *

**Heh, hope you liked this chapter...I wrote it pretty quickly...**

**Fattylumpkins out.**


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note...

Okay...well to all of you who were actually keeping up with this you were probably with "what the heck it hasn't changed..." when it said I did a chapter or something...well apparently I had Edwards volvo black in chapter two, so I changed it to silver because there is a really big difference and no one will get what I ment (this is for my friend makenzie by the way..so get mad at her not me)

Just wanted to let you all know that, and I should be posting very soon!! Thanks for reading!!

-Fattylumpkins 3


	10. Hair

**Hello everyone...well, this is going to be my last chapter of this story, so I hope you all enjoyed it!� Oh, and I started writing some other stories with my friend Amanda..and our name is the oneSHOToneders� so..whoever wants to read our stories..go right ahead! Thanks for all your support, now on with the story.**

�

* * *

Bella's POV

I sighed, this was going to be hard. A war had been sprung, and us girls were fighting hard. We were doing everything in our power to ignore the guys, while they did everything in theirs to make us forgive them.

I hopped out of the shower and slipped into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and hair, and then headed to my room. I jumped back in shock when I walked through the door to see Alice and Rosalie sitting on my bed, chatting mindlessly. "What are you two doing here?" I half whispered, half yelled, so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Charlie let us in,"Alice said cheerfully, knowing Charlie would do anything for her, " The boys are trying to get to us...So tomorrow we're going shopping!" She smiled wickedly.

* * *

�

Only an hour after we, well I, woke up...we left. We arrived at the mall in only a matter of minutes, and in a few more Alice and Rosalie were pulling me inside. They drug me inside almost every store, shoving me into the dressing rooms, tossing in mountains of clothes after me.

After five exhausting hours, and countless numbers of shopping bags, we went to get our nails done.All of us simply got french manicures. Then, after our nails, we went to get my hair done, seeing as theirs was already perfect.

As I sat down on the large, cold chair to get my hair done, I hear Alice whisper instructions in the woman's ear, explaining what should be done with my hair.� 

'Don't make it too different," I said nervously, not wanting my hair to turn out horribly.

"Oh stop worrying, it'll look great!"� Alice said as she tapped her temple, implying that she had already seen the outcome.� I sighed, knowing that I would probably look good, and I could never get them to change their minds anyways.

Rosalie smiled comfortingly and went back to conversing softly with the stylist, who nodded every once in a while then came to me.� "Can I get you something to drink?� Water, coffee, juice..."She asked politely, giving me a smile.

"Water would be nice, thank you."� I returned a smile to her before she walked off to receive my beverage.

"Hey, we're gonna shop more, be back in about two hours!" Alice waved happily and then ran off...Two hours!� What were they doing that was going to take TWO HOURS!� I huffed and then realized the woman was coming back and put on a smiley face as she haded me the icy glass.

Two hours later, after a ton of cutting, and sitting with foil in my hair, the stylist spun me around in the chair to let me see my new hair.� I gasped at the result.� It didn't even look like me, it was..stunning!� 

I now had layers, and bangs!� But the biggest difference was my hair now had amazing bronze highlights!� They were practically the same color as Edwards hair, but slightly darker, so they looked natural in mine.

As I was admiring my new look in the large mirror, Alice and Rose showed�up,�patting each other on the back.

"Edwards going to flip when he sees you!"� Alice said cheerfully.

"Totally�Bella, you look hott!"��Rose added with a smile, which only made me turn beat red.� 

"Okay! Let's go!"� Alice said anxiously as she pulled out of the chair. Rose had already paid for the�cut and color, and had bought some new hair products by the�time Alice had gotten me to the front�of the salon.

They quickly drove me to my house, chatting about our�future plans.� Once at my house, they helped me put my clothes away, and to my dismay, Alice took all of�my other stuff and ran before I ever had the chance to get them back.

I was�completely warn out and�rushed through my shower, slipping into my new�blue, silk pajamas.� I dried my hair, and brushed my teeth before walking slowly back to my room.� I opened the door too my room and ran right into something cold, and hard.� Before my brain could even process what was going on, his lips were on mine, kissing me fiercely.

I completely melted into his touch, but momentarily remembered our little "strike" against them, and reluctantly pulled myself away.� "Cheater." I mumbled, avoiding looking at his face, for I knew I would cave if I did.

He leaned really close and whispered in my ear, his sweet breath giving me goosebumps, "Who said there were any rules."� And just as quickly as he was there, he was gone, only a whisper in the wind.� I sighed and hopped in bed...this would be a long couple of days...

* * *

**Well...I hope you all liked it!� I know it wasn't too long of a chapter..but they whole band thing was pretty much over, and that's what it was supposed to be about so I thought that it was time to wrap it up!**

**For all of you who didn't read this before...I'll but it in bigg letters�� MY FRIEND AND I ARE WRITING STORIES...FIND THE NAME� oneSHOToneders� AND READ SOME OF THEM! THANK YOU!**

**Lots of love to you all! **

**Stay beautiful (i just love saying that..) **

**-Fattylumpkins� :)**


End file.
